


Better Plan

by haelsningar



Series: Mimers Brunn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Extended Scene, I guess no one cares about norse mythology, Norse Mythology - Freeform, look i made it better, that shit is hilarious, this is not serious, why is that not a tag, you should tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelsningar/pseuds/haelsningar
Summary: Why did Loki agree to do 'Get Help' in the end?Wow, it's such a shame that the movie didn't show the entire interaction between Thor and Loki in the 'Get Help' scene. Well, thankfully I am providing you with it now. This is it. This is what happened. 100%. T'is canon.





	Better Plan

“Hey, let’s do ‘Get Help’.”

“What?”

“‘Get Help’.”

“No.”

“Come on; you love it.”

“I hate it.”

“It’s great. It works every time.”

“It’s humiliating.”

“Do you have a better plan?”

“No.”

“We’re doing it.”

“We are _not_ doing ‘Get Help’.”

“...”

“...”

“Would you rather do ‘Distract the Horse’?"

"That was _one_ time!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a good laugh, y'all should look up norse mythology cause it is legit the funniest thing. If you didn't know, this particular thingy is referencing the conception of Sleipner, Oden's eight-legged horse. Even if you don't care about the rest of the mythology, that particular myth is def worth your time. You are welcome.
> 
> So like, I get why they didn't model the entire movie(s) exactly after canon norse mythology, but imo it could have been better/funnier/less infuriating if they at least gave half a flying fuck about it so...


End file.
